


意外

by daybreak_2019



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreak_2019/pseuds/daybreak_2019
Summary: 东北财主黄仁俊/宠粉主播罗渽民争做娜俊phone sex 第一人。道德&逻辑几乎丧失，快逃hh🚗新手驾驶，还是有点颠簸，甜就完事～(小补充：现在b站视频和直播都禁了ASMR，搜的话都会显示不合法律法规，所以写了特殊软件，别问我怎么知道的…）
Kudos: 16





	意外

二十出头的小伙子总归是一身火气，现实中无人发泄的话，看看黄色视频和直播自我解决再正常不过。  
而这种渠道的分享源头往往，是销售组的组长李楷灿。

这不那天，李楷灿在聊天群里分享了一个链接，还配了一个“不用谢”的坏笑表情，众人心领神会，纷纷发了“谢谢老板”、“谢谢大佬”的表情包以表敬意，第一次加入小组的黄仁俊也赶紧发了个🙏🙏以免太落伍。

晚上黄仁俊终于结束一天工作，洗完澡缩在被窝里打开链接，按指示下载软件，注册账号，一脸紧张地点开首页。可与想象的不同的是，并没有什么露骨的照片或词汇，全是类似“吃巧克力ASMR哄睡”、“吃香蕉ASRM哄睡”的直播间，黄仁俊难免有点失望，但又觉得李楷灿这种“老司机”不应该犯这种错误呀。半信半疑间黄仁俊点开了排名第一的直播间“罗渽民宠粉ASMR”，主播是个粉色头发的男生，没有什么复杂的设备，但笑得很好看，声音也出奇低沉得很好听。他正认真地和粉丝互动，几乎每条都会读出来回复，开解粉丝遇到的各种问题，提醒粉丝要注意安全注意保暖，偶尔会小声唱歌，比起情趣主播，倒是更像个深夜电台情感节目主持人。很奇怪的是，黄仁俊本来的燥热被那种持续的温柔抚平，真的渐渐有了困意，点了个订阅就睡了过去。

一连几天，黄仁俊都听着这个主播的声音睡去，好像慢慢忘记下这个软件的初衷。主要是也不好意思问同事啊，是自己下错了软件还是哪儿操作错了，或者是自己根本就理解错了？这问起来也太丢人了。不过因祸得福，之前压力一大就失眠的毛病倒是被治好了，也渐渐养成了睡觉前就看看直播的习惯。后来黄仁俊偶尔也会留言说说自己的近况，听到罗渽民的开解，工作中遇到的烂人烂事也不再那么放在心上，整个人都轻松了很多，还在发工资那天狠狠打赏了主播一笔，心想就当交心理治疗的费用了。

事情是从那之后开始有奇怪走向的。

“叮。”黄仁俊开会中手机突然响了一声，谁知点开竟然是一张腹肌照片。

照片中的男生没有露脸，只用嘴叼着黑色短袖的下摆，露出硬朗的八块腹肌，血管清晰可见，向不可描述处延伸。

黄仁俊赶紧锁了屏幕，脸通红地不断点头，假装听懂了组员的汇报。可惜时机不对，引得大家纷纷问：“组长你怎么了？”“你是不是发烧了？”“组长你要不要去休息下？”

黄仁俊心虚地摆摆手，示意会议继续。

静音的手机传来震动，是未知号码的来电，黄仁俊赶紧按掉，谁知五分钟后又打来，再按掉。黄仁俊有种莫名的感觉，这好像是收到照片却没回应的抗议。

两次按掉之后，一直到晚上都没有电话再打来，可黄仁俊满脑子都是那张照片，洗了澡也没法安静下来，想看看直播却发现罗渽民今天竟然还没有开始直播，注定无法睡了。深呼吸了几次，黄仁俊决定拨通那个电话。

“喂？”  
“喂？你下班了吗？你怎么不回我消息呀？”  
声音很熟悉，还带一点撒娇的味道。  
黄仁俊愣神没有回答。  
“咦，你不是纯洁少年仁俊嘛？我发错人了？”对方慢慢嘟囔起来，“那不好意思打扰啦。”感觉好像要挂掉电话的样子。

“不不，不，我是。”要把虚拟和现实连接还是让人有点不好意思，“你，为什么…”  
没等黄仁俊把话说完，对方就突然开朗地说：“我就知道没找错～仁俊你好，你要特殊服务吗？”  
黄仁俊几乎呛到，怎么会有人把这几个字说的如此天经地义又纯良无害的样子？“什，什么？”  
“特殊服务！你不知道吗？直播间每个月打赏第一名都有福利的呀。”对方把“福利”咬的很重很沉，有点心上碾过的酥感。

黄仁俊觉得肯定是洗完澡缺氧，思考能力极限下降，他从没看过直播间有写什么打赏福利，也不知道为什么听到罗渽民说“要不要嘛”的时候他说“好”。

“你现在在哪儿呀？”  
“房间里。”  
“你躺着了吗？要睡觉了吗？”  
“嗯…”  
“仁俊尼平时喜欢裸睡吗？”  
没想到会被问这个问题的黄仁俊突然结巴，“我，我，我…我刚洗完澡还没来得及…”  
“嗯？仁俊尼好像在暗示什么嘛～那仁俊要不要猜猜我现在穿了什么？”  
黄仁俊想到那张照片，闭眼想象没敢说话。

“叮”的短信音打破他的遐想，这次的照片更加露骨，昏暗灯光里几乎全裸的男生侧身站着，只有内裤勾勒出某种弧线。  
“好、好大…”黄仁俊没注意竟然说出了声。  
“仁俊尼喜欢吗？想不想摸一摸？”  
黄仁俊被吓到没有回答，只听到对面轻轻笑了一声，“哈哈仁俊尼果然人如其名很纯洁嘛，没关系，我抓着你的手慢慢来。”对方的声音越来越低沉，呼吸也不规律起来，“仁俊的手好小好软，摸得我好舒服…嗯…”  
不知道是不是手机出问题，黄仁俊感觉耳朵手心全都在发烫，对方的欲望传递得异常清晰，他竟然想，要是能拉下那条内裤好好体验一下它在手里慢慢充血胀大的感觉就好了。  
“仁俊我好硬啊…你说等下你会不会很疼啊…我们先做扩张好不好…”对方又是用着撒娇语气说着诱惑的话，可是黄仁俊竟然想象那么大可能真的会很疼，不自觉地分开双腿，跟着对方的指引把手往股缝间摸去。

突然塞入手指的充盈感让黄仁俊不自觉地叫出了声，甜腻的声音对罗渽民来是种不小的刺激。  
想再多听到一点这种声音，想再多玩弄他一点，想让他甘愿讨自己的好。

“仁俊尼是第一次吗，好紧啊我好喜欢，里面好湿好温暖…”罗渽民的声音不断麻痹着黄仁俊的神经，分泌出更多勾人的液体。尝试放进第二个手指后的抽插侵占了黄仁俊最后一点理智，糯糯的小声呻吟慢慢变成“啊…太大了…啊…”的求饶声，在碰到某个敏感点的瞬间突然间断了。  
罗渽民感觉自己快要受不了了，积聚了太多快感无处释放，本来例行完成粉丝福利的他，没想到反被毫无经验的粉丝撩拨成这样，而且享受异常。“仁俊尼让我进去吧，我知道是那里。”沙哑的声音再做最后的请求，得到的是对方沾染了一点哭腔的“嗯”。  
罗渽民加快了手里的动作，在听到对方一声低喘之后也射了出来。很久没有经历的快感让他有点无所适从，理顺呼吸后他笑着小声说了句“好意外”。  
“什么？”还没从高潮中走出来的黄仁俊虚弱地问。  
“没什么，下次再见吧纯洁少年仁俊尼～”罗渽民又恢复了最初的活力模样，除了有点沙哑因而带了情欲的声音毫无差别。黄仁俊不知道这意味着什么，但好像看见了他嘴边的微笑。

简单清理了之后黄仁俊又点开罗渽民的直播间，发现他也刚开直播不久，粉丝都在问为什么今天开播晚了，是不是出了什么事。他顶着粉色头发一脸微笑说今天在家里撸猫忘了时间，粉丝都问猫叫什么名字，能不能出镜给大家看看。他说还不能哦，因为小猫仁俊尼很怕生，以后再说吧～然后又继续回复其他的评论了。

黄仁俊一想到那个温柔的声音，几十分钟前曾对他说过那些下流的话，就仿佛有种独占式的胜利感。  
意外纯情。意外契合。


End file.
